


Falling

by AMnaoobeln



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMnaoobeln/pseuds/AMnaoobeln
Summary: 1.7后时间神殿前的时间点。孪生双胞胎藤丸+立香都存在的迦勒底中，他们和学妹，与众多的英灵跨越特异点修复人理。只是，相对于自己兄弟藤丸，心思更显敏感的女孩子立香是否会有更多的想法呢？
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 2





	Falling

她在下坠。  
轻若寂静寒夜中的一片秋叶。  
随凛风摇摆、旋转，自枝节脱离、掉落。  
此后，不断地下降。  
像是无意跌落悬崖的一枚沙砾，陷入了无止境的坠落之中，在她能够发出求救的呼声之前已抵及不可挽回的地步，勿论躁动不安的狂风。  
真奇怪。  
她这样想。  
不能|不想言语，不能|不想动作，不能|不想感受。  
她像是落到了某处隐匿的狭缝之中，伴着下坠，存在愈发渺小，知觉更是模糊。仔细想想，这也许是敌人的陷阱，也许是谁的恶作剧……但无论如何，仅靠自己，似乎不能脱离目前的困境。  
她不确定自己究竟置身何处，说是伸手不见五指的漆黑，又觉得惨白的光芒亮得刺眼。  
真麻烦。

藤丸会发现她吗？不，那家伙指不定在忙着指挥，明明是孪生的兄弟，却比她优秀得多。  
玛修会注意她吗？啊，可爱的后辈可能正在战斗，同样是身为女孩子，却比她更为坚强。  
其余的Servant呢？嗯，该是在做自己的事情吧，毕竟特异点只剩下最后一个了。  
好像只有自己一个人。  
那么，谁会来——  
“Master？”  
她听见呼唤自己的声音，一时愣神，察觉周身叫嚣的风声缓慢减弱。  
“御主？”  
她想要回应对方，并感觉到疯狂的降落逐渐停止。  
“立香？”  
她对于自己是否发声没有了具体的印象，但的确有什么从眼前略过并紧紧抓住了她的手腕。

“立香。”  
她被拉入某个怀抱，撞上某位男士，尚迟钝的五感还未清醒，斗篷沾着的浅浅烟草味先行钻入敏感的鼻腔，后知后觉意识到自己的面部正贴着对方胸膛的位置。  
她抬头，盯着男人十字的瞳孔——眼里正倒映着自己橘色的乱发。  
仿佛确认了她还是安全的，后者眼里的金光渐黯，放开手，待她站稳后仔细打量：  
“你很困吗？”  
“没有！”  
她反应过来，禁不住傻笑着回答，却突然被男人弹了下额头，“好疼！你干嘛！”  
“困了的话就回房间好好睡一觉吧，御主。”男人不回答她的问题，“强撑只会累倒自己——哪怕是最凶恶的复仇鬼，也需要好好休息使爪牙保持锐利。”  
她哑然。

啊。  
是这样呢。  
始终都紧绷着，时时刻刻都不敢放松警惕，即使是在“放松”名义的活动中纵享欢乐大闹一场，事后依然有着放不下的担忧。  
好不容易坚持到了现在，好不容易就要走到胜利的终点了，好不容易能够真真正正拯救人理了。  
但一直都那么累。  
无论是她还是藤丸还是玛修，是医生还是达芬奇还是各位工作人员，自从灾难以后经历了那么长的时间，到达了那么多的世界，处理了那么多的特异点，只要还是肉体凡身，都是会觉得疲惫的。  
马上就是最后了。  
她必须好好休息才是。  
不管是为了谁。

“我知道了。”她再次现出笑容，“我会去休息的，多谢你的关心啦，岩窟王。”  
男人应声，接着便要灵子化——  
“还有，”她摸着脖颈，“谢谢你拉住了我。”  
“爱德蒙。”  
他闻声而止，垂头低笑，在女孩灼热的目光中忍不住放声大笑，近乎贯耳魔音的笑声惹来她的难为情。  
“不必道谢，御主！”  
“你既是我的共犯，你我则是一心同体！”  
“况且，你呼唤了我吧，那我必将应声为你而来！”

“因此，”白发的从者压了压帽檐，微笑着，“无论是掉落到多深的地方，我一定会接住你的。”  
“立香。”

**Author's Note:**

> 显而易见的cp产物，出现了魔改迦勒底——我理想中的迦勒底当然是男藤丸女立香都在。  
> 这样的话，男主盾和伯爵咕哒子一举两得，还有等等我磕的cp们（这么快开始倾注私货）。  
> 日后有机会的话，会慢慢写出来吧，或者拖到猴年马月了。


End file.
